


Ygritte's Dance (Jon Snow's Worries)

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan





	Ygritte's Dance (Jon Snow's Worries)

Jon was sitting on the edge of the bed in their bedroom, dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans, watching Ygritte as she danced, dressed in a black bra with sequins and dark purple skirt baring her thighs... - Proper muscle control - she whispered huskily, moving her stomach in and out, up and down, in wavelike rolls, her arms above her head with palms connected - it's what's most important about belly dancing - she moved her hips in circles... Jon got up from the bed and kneeled before her, turning his head a bit sideways and putting it on her stomach, his arms hugging her waist... - Don't ever leave me, Ygritte - he whispered, his eyes closed, his voice cracking a bit like he was going to start crying - I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. - Don't worry, Jon Snow - she whispered comfortingly - If I can, I will make sure that we won't get separated for a long time, you won't lose me so soon - she hugged the back of his head with her hands... He opened his eyes a moment later, planted a soft kiss on her belly button, and got back up. - Come - he said - you probably need a shower after your belly dance routine that you wanted me to see, so let's take one together - he led her towards the bathroom...


End file.
